


After Practice Love

by SalamanderGoo



Category: Game Grumps, Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Becomes not so Secret, Crossover, F/F, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: Lorenzo has a secret boyfriend, and is trying to hide that from the rest of the team.  Unfortunately for him they're determined, and Brian wants to come see a match.





	After Practice Love

"Lorenzo, I could use an assist here!" Sam was rapidly tapping keys, fighting a boss. "Lorenzo! Dude!"

Lorenzo quickly put his phone down, looking back to his computer. "Oh goodness, sorry!"

Ryland groaned. "You respawned ten seconds ago! I'm sure whoever you're texting can wait!"

Kamal muttered a few choice words under his breath, shooting a glare at Lorenzo. 

Ash rolled her eyes, assisting Sam already. Alex clicked his pen as he walked around the table with computers, glancing at everyone's screens. "Lorenzo, man, you're doing great, but you gotta pay a little more attention. You've been out of it the last few practices, and we've got a match coming up. Just put a little more focus in, okay?"

Lorenzo just nodded, his cheeks flushed a faint pink. He put in all his focus the rest of practice, ignoring the buzzing of his phone. 

Ryland cheered loudly as their team won the match, his arms up in the air. Alex chuckled, ruffling his hair. "Alright, great match! Sam, great job with that boss. Good assist Ash. Kamal and Ryland, you guys did great killing the core. And Lorenzo, always improving man. Just a little more focus next time."

Lorenzo just nodded, grabbing his phone. "I need to get going. See you guys next time."

Before another word was spoken, he'd left the apartment. Kamal groaned. "Where the fuck is he even going? He's too lame to have any plans."

"Be nice," Alex reminded him. "But you do have a point. He's been... distracted."

"Let’s go then!" Sam grinned as she picked up her bag. "There's only one way to find out if he won't tell us."

"Guys, we can't just spy on-"

"Good idea." Ryland grinned, getting up and grabbing a pair of pants. Ash rolled her eyes as he nearly tripped pulling them on. "I mean, what are we waiting for?"

"Guys, no we-" Alex sighed as they all headed out, not listening to him. "Guess I'm part of this now..."

Lorenzo had already left the building, on his way to a small coffee shop just a couple blocks away as he texted away on his phone. Kamal and Ash were already following, Sam right at their heels as Ryland half dragged Alex behind him, ignoring comments about how wrong it was. 

Ash reached for Sam's hand, stopping her. "What's our plan? Like, are we going into this blind or what?"

"He's going to the cafe. You're gonna go sit a table or two away and find out what's going on."

"Why me?" Her eyes widened in surprise as Ryland and Alex caught up.

"If things go wrong, you're cute enough to get yourself out of it."

"Gay," Kamal muttered, rolling his eyes. 

"You're just jealous," Ash shot back at him. 

Sam patted Ash's hip. "Get going. We're right behind you."

Ash rolled her eyes but started to quickly walked the same direction Lorenzo had disappeared in. Alex groaned. "Guys, he can tell us what's going on in his own time!"

"Coming from Mr. 'Secrets hurt the team'?" Ryland smirked at Alex, making him groan. 

"You suck!"

"You'd know. Come on."

That left Alex speechless for a moment before he realized he was being left behind. "Wait up!"

Ash slipped into the cafe, almost immediately hearing Lorenzo's laughter. He was sitting with another man who looked to be around the same age with graying hair and a short beard. She ordered a coffee so she wouldn't look suspicious before sitting at the table right behind Lorenzo and the mystery man, listening to them talk. 

"It’s next week. I know you probably have to give a lecture, but... it'd be nice to have you there."

"Hey, I'll see what I can do. I'd love to be there for you. See you in action, killing enemies.."

"I'm more of a healer, but that's the idea." Lorenzo laughed softly, his voice quiet and absolutely content. "Do you play?"

"I prefer older arcade games. I think Kill Core is in a different league from Burger Time."

"I'm certain. Maybe you should give it a shot sometime, though."

"Maybe I will. For you." 

"Aw, Brian, you flatter me." Lorenzo laughed again, and using the front view camera of her phone, Ash watched him take Brian's hand across the table. Brian smiled sweetly, and when he pressed a kiss to the back of his hand, it surprised Ash enough that she dropped her phone, sending it clattering to the ground.

She muttered a curse, attracting attention as she bent down to pick it up. “Ash?” Lorenzo asked, looking at her, confused. “What are you doing here?”

“Um… coincidence?” She bit her lip. “So, uh, who’s your friend?”

“Are you spying on me? Did the others follow you?” He crossed his arms.

“What? No, definitely not!” She tried to smile, glancing towards the front of the cafe as Brian took an awkward sip of his coffee drink.

“You did! Now really Ash, how immature do you have to-”

“It was Sam’s idea! I just went with it to impress her!”

Brian lightly cleared his throat. “Renzo? Should, uh, should I go?”

Lorenzo sighed softly, looking back to Brian. “If you want to avoid all out chaos, yes, I suppose…”

Brian got up, moving to pull Lorenzo into a gentle kiss. “Text me later. I’ll see you Tuesday at the big match, okay?”

“Okay.” Lorenzo was grinning as Brian winked, starting to leave.

“So..?” Ash grinned at Lorenzo, making him sigh. 

“That was Brian. My boyfriend. God, there really does need to be a better word… I’m too old to sound like a swooning teenage girl.” 

She laughed a little. “Aw, Lorenzo, it’s great! How long?”

“We met about four months ago on a dating website. He’s such a sweetheart, and so smart.”

“You’re swooning again.” She laughed when his face flushed and he started making his way towards the door. “No, it’s cute!”

Just outside, Brian was leaving with his coffee in hand, almost run into by Alex, who definitely wasn’t spying. He was probably still high. “You must be part of Lorenzo’s team.” Brian raised an eyebrow, looking up at Alex.

 

“...Yes.” Alex wasn’t quite sure if that was the right answer by the way he was being looked at by Brian. “Um… are you his friend?”

“Something along those lines. You know, spying on your friends is kind of a crappy thing to do, just saying.” 

“I was dragged into this! It was Sam’s idea!”

“Hey, don’t snitch like that.” Sam glared at him, glancing back in the front window.

Brian just rolled his eyes. “I need to get going. But you should leave Lorenzo alone, let him have his own life.” He gave Alex a look that was… really intimidating before turning and walking away, bag slung over his shoulder.

“Oh…” Alex was quiet a moment. “Wow. Where does he find friends like that?”

“Friends, sure.” Kamal scoffed, tapping out texts on his phone, having grown bored with the whole thing.

Ryland shrugged, jumping when Lorenzo and Ash walked out, Lorenzo’s face still flushed light pink. “Oh hey Lorenzo! What a coincidence!” Ryland grinned at him.

“Oh please, I’m not that gullible.” Lorenzo shot him a look. “Now if you would all be so kind, I’m heading home. Please refrain from following me there, too.”

“Yikes…” Sam muttered as he walked off.

“To be fair we did kinda sorta stalk him. Well, follow him.” Ash leaned against the wall of the alley next to the cafe.

“What’d you find out?” Ryland grinned eagerly.

“He’s been meeting up with the guy who walked out by you guys. Brian. But I think Lorenzo should be able to tell you guys what he wants instead of us… doing this.”

Kamal sighed. “Whatever losers. I’ve got better shit to do.” He flipped them off without looking up from his phone as he walked off.

“We all know you get picked up by your mom!” Ash yelled after him. She laughed when he flipped her off. “I’m gonna do a livestream later, so I should head off too. Sam? Want to join me?”

Sam smiled brightly. “I’d love to.” Ryland tried to hide his smirk when he saw them both blush as they held hands. “See you guys!” Sam waved as Ash led her back towards the apartment complex.

Alex shook his head, slinging an arm around Ryland’s shoulders. “Wanna go home, get high, and play Tetris?”

Ryland kissed the corner of his lips. “You read my mind.”

The next Tuesday, eSports People was ready for their KillCore match, Lorenzo searching the audience and letting out a soft sigh when he didn’t see Brian. “Of course,” he mumbled to himself. He was quiet during the match, just running from enemies and healing when he could. Alex was walking by all of them, yelling encouragement.

Lorenzo raised an eyebrow when Alex gave Ryland a pat on the shoulder. “Doing great Ry!”

“Aw, thanks Lexi.” Ryland laughed, for once seeming more relaxed at the contact. Huh. That was odd. Lorenzo pushed it to the back of his mind when Ash yelled at him to heal her character.

He complied, aiding her as she worked on shooting the core, bringing it down with Kamal as Ryland and Sam fought off the enemy team. Alex cheered as they won the match, hugging Ryland around the shoulders, Ash and Sam high fived over their monitors, grinning. Kamal pumped his fist as the crowd cheered, and Lorenzo just kind of… sat there. There wasn’t anyone to celebrate with, and he knew he hadn’t really done a whole lot for the team.

Suddenly a pair of hands were over his eyes, a quiet voice in his ear. “Guess who made it!”

“Brian!” Lorenzo turned his chair, a wide grin on his face. “You made it!”

“Hardly. I got here about halfway through. I had to help out student.”

“But you’re here!” Lorenzo pulled him into a hug.

Brian laughed softly, kissing the side of his neck. “You did great.” 

“You think so?” Lorenzo’s cheeks flushed as Brian pulled back from the hug.

“Absolutely.” Brian smiled softly, giving Lorenzo a long, gentle kiss.

Lorenzo completely forgot where he was. Nothing else mattered right now in Brian’s embrace. Not the match, not the sounds of the crowd, not the team staring at them. Okay. Maybe that did matter a little. He slowly pulled away, his hand sliding away from Brian’s cheek. Brian laughed a little, kissing his forehead. “You celebrate with your team. Do you want to come meet up with me in my apartment later?” He winked, which implied everything.

“I’d love that.” Lorenzo drew Brian into another quick kiss. “See you tonight.”


End file.
